


Pinch

by PrettyRascal



Series: Sub!Chanyeol [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol are Best Friends, Dom/sub Undertones, Human Park Chanyeol, M/M, Marking, Mates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Vampire Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyRascal/pseuds/PrettyRascal
Summary: Park Chanyeol is very human. He lives a very human life, with his very-not-human best friend.Vampires and Humans have been peacefully coexisting for decades now, and their cultures are intermingled.When Chanyeol is in a pinch for money, he heads to a vampire blood bank named Pinch. There, he meets Doh Kyungsoo- a vampire whose temper is probably as short as he is.Cue Chanyeol's very human emotions, affecting Kyungsoo's not so human (but still just as sensitive) emotions.Includes;-An uber possessive Kyungsoo, and Yeol secretly loves it.-Shitty humour-CBX relationship-Byun Baekhyun as Yeol's best friend just helping him get some dick, yo.





	1. Introduction

"I need money- now that you decided to move in with your _boyfriends_ , I can't make rent!" he whined indignantly. This earned a simple eyeroll from Baekhyun.  
  
Chanyeol already worked a job, and he went to university full time; it wasn't as though he could just pick up an extra job. Life really wasn't fair.  
  
"I don't know what you want me to say, Yeollie. I already offered to help cover rent-" Baekhyun began, but he was rather rudely cut off by Chanyeol's scoff.  
  
"No way! I need to learn to be independent," he insisted. "Since you moved in with Jongdae and Minseok, now is the perfect time for me to do so."  
  
Baekhyun sighed, reaching out to ruffle his best friend's hair.  
  
As he ranted, they were both laying upside down on the sofa, and could feel the blood rushing to their heads. Well, Chanyeol more so- seeing as he had _a lot more_ blood than Baekhyun.  
  
Vampires naturally only had a little amount of blood- they didn't need it to live. They weren't living.  
  
Baekhyun and Chanyeol had been best friends since childhood, despite the former being a creature of the night.  
  
(Creature of the night was actually a pretty silly name for vampires. Just like humans, they evolved. After thousands of years they adapted to sunlight).  
  
"I may as well begin selling nudes! Creepy men on the internet would want to see my nudes, right Baek? From certain angles I can look pretty and I still have that cute set of un-" Chanyeol began to babble on.  
  
"Pinch!" Baekhyun abruptly cut him off, grinning over at the human. Chanyeol blinked slowly. "What do you mean pinch? Do you need me to pinch you...?"  
  
Baekhyun's airy laugh carried through the small living room/ kitchenette of the appartment. "No, Yeollie. Pinch is a vampire blood bank," he quickly explained.  
  
Chanyeol's mouth formed a small 'O' shape.  
  
Blood banks for vampires were becoming more and more popular- the first few opening in the late 80s, a few decades after vampires' existence was revealed.  
  
It was a simple concept, really. A human could come in, get their blood tested and then be paid for offering their blood to a vampire. It paid well, too.  
  
Vampires weren't horrid, amoral people- most of them anyway. They wanted to source their food in a civilized way.  
  
Chanyeol turned to look at Baekhyun, clearly quite hesitant. "I don't know- isn't that like... sketchy?" he murmured. He finally sat up straight, the dizziness becoming overwhelming.  
  
Baekhyun shook his head immediately. "Not at all! Pinch is a nice place- modern and pretty chill," he assured, shrugging his shoulders. "Jongdae used to eat from there before we met Minseok."  
  
Baekhyun sat up next to Chanyeol, nimble fingers reaching out to flick his forehead. "It's not like you have any issues with having your blood taken," he said gently.  
  
The human looked down at his hand. He frowned slightly, rubbing the two twin scars on the inner corner of his wrist.

He didn't have a problem with having his blood taken, no. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, hope you enjoyed the short intro! :)
> 
> it is just an intro, and the first chapter will be much longer- and I'll be uploading it soon!
> 
> constructive criticism is always welcomed, and I'm dyslexic so please point out any mistakes ;-;
> 
> please bookmark if you enjoyed, more to come!xo


	2. Wrist or Neck?

Chanyeol froze as he stared up at the building. Was he really going to do this? Yes, yes he was- he was desperate for money and he was one cup of ramyun noodles away from turning to prostitution.  
  
He _really_ fancied fresh food, he honestly couldn't remember the last time he even ate an apple. Hopefully he'd get enough money to pay off rent and get some groceries.  
  
  
  
  
Pinch was a normal building on the main street, big glass doors opening out to a reception. It looked as boring as a bank building, honestly. Nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
As he stepped into the building, he inhaled a scent of vanilla. It was relaxing, but it didn't do much for Chanyeol's nerves.  
  
The was a small seating area in front of the reception desk, a glass table with magazines and a few posters about how to maintain healthy blood-

 _ **Follow our new diet to ensure your vampire gets the most from your blood!**_  
  
That one made Chanyeol scoff.  
  
He nervously gnawed on his bottom lip. Once he stood in front of the reception desk, a man looked up at him from the computer.  
  
The man was clearly a vampire, the characteristic ashen pallet and sunken eyes. He was a beautiful man, he had to admit. Defined eyebrows curved over doe eyes, and he had plump lips like rose buds. He wore a plain black t-shirt that was clinging to him, showing off his thick biceps. Definitely Chanyeol's type.  
  
Chanyeol was shamelessly staring. He only broke out of his stupor when the man politely coughed. Chanyeol's cheeks ignited into a fierce blush once he realised what he was doing.  
  
"May I help you?" he asked, and _god_ his voice was deep.  
  
"Ah- yeah, I mean I think so? I made an appointment-" he began to ramble, but stopped when the man began to laugh.  
  
Was everything this man did attractive?  
  
"You must be Park Chanyeol- you're my only appointment for today. You were assigned to me. First time?" he hummed, pushing a clip board towards Chanyeol. "Go ahead and fill this out for me and then we can head into the back."  
  
The human smiled sheepishly and nodded, quickly getting to work. Questions were simple- age, name, next of kin, blood type.  
  
He quickly handed it back over.  
  
"Okay great, I'll be doing your introduction today, I'm Kyungsoo- so step on through," he hummed.  
  
Chanyeol followed after _Kyungsoo_ (he had to stop himself from saying the name aloud) into the back room.  
  
It reminded him of a piercing studio. He'd been to quite a few, to hold Baekhyun's hand- his best friend may have a high pain tolerance, but he was squeamish. Ironic, really.  
  
What was also ironic was that, just like a piercing studio, he'd be having something sharp poked into his skin.  
  
Kyungsoo had him sit down on the padded bench, the vampire sitting across from him on a simple desk chair.  
  
"So, this is your first time?" Kyungsoo asked. He looked at Chanyeol with a small smirk, drinking in all of the human's appearance. Chanyeol once again blushed, was he being checked out?  
  
"Er- actually, no, I've had my blood drank before," he admitted sheepishly.  
  
Kyungsoo seemed mildly surprised. "Oh, okay. Mind telling me from which establishment and how often you went?"  
  
Chanyeol paused, looking down at the bite mark on his wrist. "I actually... my best friend used to drink from me," he mumbled, laughing a little. "Ever since we were kids- maybe every few days? But it stopped a few years ago."  
  
Kyungsoo paused a little, before he was laughing in Chanyeol's face. Chanyeol looked to the side, smiling awkwardly.  
  
Usually he wouldn't be embarrassed speaking about it. Him and Baekhyun were very close, and he loved being able to help his friend like that. However, he felt a little self concious around Kyungsoo- and he really wasn't sure why.  
  
"You did it for _free_?" he laughed, shaking his head to himself.  
  
Oh. He wasn't mocking Chanyeol, then.  
  
"Uh... yeah?" he replied quietly, beginning to laugh himself.

Kyungsoo grinned, and woah- it was a beautiful thing to witness. White rows of teeth, two perfect, long canines poking out too. "You could have been making hundreds from him!" he chuckled, shaking his head. "Alright, where did your friend drink from?"  
  
Chanyeol took his jacket off and held his wrist out to Kyungsoo. The vampire blinked a few times before he took a hold of his hand. Kyungsoo's skin was cold, but as soon as they made contact, it sent shocks up his arm and a shudder down his back. "This is a mark," the vampire said, quickly dropping his hand.  
  
"A mark?" Chanyeol asked rather quietly, tilting head. Obviously it was a mark- he had been bitten countless times.  
  
"A clan mark, to be specific. You didn't know?" he asked sounding amused. "It's like... a protection mark, to show you're family to whoever bit you. They're rare to have on humans," he explained.  
  
Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows. Why hadn't Baekhyun told him? He was honestly a bit flattered; Baekhyun considered him family. He'd have to message him about it later.  
  
"At least he didn't mark your neck," Kyungsoo added on bluntly. Chanyeol began to question him, but Kyungsoo quickly stood up.  
  
"I can't bite you on that wrist- it would be considered disrespectful or as a threat by your friend," he murmured. Kyungsoo gently inhaled as he stood closer to Chanyeol, subtly licking his lips. Chanyeol noticed.  
  
"I can do your other wrist, or I can bite down on your neck," he suggested. Chanyeol's breath hitched a little. Why did that sound so appealing to him? The human hesitated. "Wouldn't that hurt?" he all but whispered.  
  
Kyungsoo shook his head. "No, most people find it pleasurable," he replied, rather amused. He bent down, leaning into Chanyeol's space. "Would you like me to pleasure you, Chanyeol?"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~!
> 
> another short chapter, loooong chapters coming soon- promise!
> 
> comment if you enjoyed, I love to hear your thoughts!


	3. Blood n' Booze

Chanyeol felt as though he were caught in a daze. He looked at Kyungsoo’s dark eyes. They were pools of onyx, and the human was mesmerised.  

“Pleasure me,” he whispered, licking his dried lips. He suddenly felt starved of physical contact. Physical contact from Kyungsoo. 

The vampire smirked down at the human, reaching out to him. His curled knuckles caressed over Chanyeol’s cheekbone. “How could I resist someone as sweet as you?” he practically cooed. Kyungsoo reached out and gently tilted the other’s head to the side. Chanyeol was compliant with his actions. 

“I’m going to bite you right here, okay gorgeous?” he asked. The human blushed at the pet name. He liked that a lot. 

Chanyeol looked up into Kyungsoo’s eyes. “Why does my head feel so fuzzy?” he whined. 

The vampire chuckled, making a show of batting his eyelashes. “It’s almost like hypnotism. We can use it to help our prey feel relaxed,” he purred. Chanyeol burst into an infectious fit of giggles, repeating the word _prey._  

 _“_ Then come on and hurry up, get your prey!” he demanded. His whole body felt like it was buzzing with a foreign need. His neck itched as though it needed something to scratch it. He needed Kyungsoo’s teeth to scratch it. 

Kyungsoo watched him endearingly. He set his arms on either side of Chanyeol’s body and leant in close. His breath ghosted over the crook of the human’s neck. He shivered. Deft hands travelled up Chanyeol’s sides and held onto his wrist.  

Three heart beats past. 

Then, his fangs finally pierced into Chanyeol’s neck. He gasped and leant forward into Kyungsoo, who easily supported his weight. He allowed himself to shut his eyes and focus on the many emotions that were hitting him all at once. 

As the blood steadily left Chanyeol’s body, his whole being was pumped full of euphoria. Kyungsoo’s lips had all the bliss of an angel’s kiss, yet the burning desire from the devil himself. 

As the ecstasy built and built, Chanyeol’s lips fell open and he emitted the most authentic moan. This seemed to spur Kyungsoo on, who worked harder to extract the sweet blood from the boy beneath him. Chanyeol began to feel faint- he was losing too much blood.  

He wasn’t bothered at all. Caught in the tangle of rapture, he wanted to give Kyungsoo his blood. Wanted to service him this way, it just felt so _good._  

Kyungsoo finally pulled his teeth away when he felt Chanyeol slump completely against him. “Beautiful? Are you with me?” he asked gently. His voice was gruff. Chanyeol wondered if the vampire felt the same pleasure he did. One glance down to Kyungsoo’s groin confirmed, yes he was feeling the same. 

“More,” Chanyeol childishly demanded, hands reaching out to wrap around the other’s shoulders in a loose hug. “I want more.” 

The vampire huffed a laugh under his breath and shook his head. He wiped at the blood from the corner of his mouth, moaning at the taste. “I’d rather you were alive and well. We don’t need you to be sucked dry.” 

This seemed to placate Chanyeol, although he still pouted. He didn’t want to turn up into a shrivelled raisin-Chanyeol.  “Then what do we do now?” he questioned quietly. 

Kyungsoo grinned, sliding onto the padded bench next to the human. Chanyeol, like the over-eager octopus he was, latched onto him in a desperate cuddle. He gladly accepted and reciprocated. “I’m going to make sure you’re okay, silly,” he chuckled. 

Chanyeol allowed the other to feed him a cookie and some water (he even got a few pecks on the lips in between sips of water). Once he had eaten and drank everything, he flopped down- his head resting on Kyungsoo’s lap. His fingers happily moved to the boy’s hair, gently petting him. 

“Why do I feel so needy?” Chanyeol mumbled. He slowly felt like the fog in his mind was clearing, but his limbs still felt like lead. 

Kyungsoo grinned down at him. “You’re needy for me, beautiful,” he teased. “This is a side effect of me drinking your blood.” 

The human hummed, giggling under his breath. “This is nothing compared to what Baekhyun and I did.” 

Kyungsoo stiffened, and did Chanyeol hear him growl? “Of course it's different, you’re mine,” he insisted. His eyebrows shot up in surprise, and just as he was about to question him, Kyungsoo spoke again, “I’m going to call you a taxi to bring you home. First, though, give me your number.” 

Ten minutes later, they had each other’s numbers and Chanyeol was sat in the backseat of the taxi. The vampire bent down and pecked his lips. “Text me as soon as you arrive safely home,” he ordered firmly. He nodded quickly in agreement. “I will, don’t worry!” 

During his ride back to the apartment, Chanyeol didn’t once dwell on Kyungsoo’s words or how bossy he seemed to be. All he could focus on was the thought that next time he saw Kyungsoo, he wanted a  _proper_ kiss. 

 

 

 

The next day Chanyeol found himself in a club with Baekhyun. His payment from Pinch had been sent into his bank account, and he was celebrating by getting wasted- in true university student fashion. He was treating himself and Baekhyun to a higher end bar named  _Blood n’ Booze._  

Don’t worry, Chanyeol cringes at the name of the bar too.  

However, Baekhyun loved it. They had concentrated blood mixed into certain cocktails and lagers, which sent him off the walls. 

They sat in a booth, both filling up on alcohol before they’d even think about finding the courage to get up and dance. They needed to be entirely pissed for that. 

“Look at this little bite mark,” Baekhyun teased, poking at Chanyeol’s neck where the skin was raised in two twin cuts. He grinned, leaning into his friend’s side. 

“Oh, you should have seen him. He was short, sure, but I wanted to get onto my knees. There was just something about him, you know?” he explained, practically drooling at the thought of the vampire. Just thinking about him made the hairs on the back of Chanyeol’s neck raise. 

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, poking at the other’s ribs playfully, causing him to shriek and bat his hands away. “Really? I’ve never heard of something that intense happening at appointments,” he murmured, thinking to himself. “The only time I’ve heard of a human reacting that strongly is Minseok to ‘Dae and I. Almost as if you two are-” Baekhyun began to ramble, but he was cut off by a snarl. 

 

 

Kyungsoo had been dragged to a bar by Jongin. He would honestly rather be in any other place- God, even a small box full of pointy wooden sticks sounded more appealing.  

However, he was doing this for Jongin. He had a soft spot for the younger vampire. He had bitten and turned the boy himself, after all. 

“Remind me what we’re here for again?” he asked, doing nothing to hide his irritation.  The younger turned to face him with a beaming smile, showing off his pearly whites. He was never deterred by his sire’s huffy behaviour. 

“I told you! The guy at the bar smells fucking amazing, I wanna see if I can seduce him!” he announced, no shame at all for his lewd words.  

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help the endearing smile that spread across his face. He knew what an attractive scent could do to an unmated vampire.  

Chanyeol’s scent had drove him crazy, and he truly was an extremely attractive human. He knew as soon as he walked into Pinch yesterday that he’d make him his own. 

Looking over the rim of his glass, he looked around the club. Just as he took a swig of his blood infused whiskey, he spotted a scene that made his hands shake in anger. 

Chanyeol was in the club. 

Cuddled up to what seemed to be another vampire. 

 _His Chanyeol._  

Kyungsoo saw red. He shot up from his chair, ignoring Jongin’s confused yelp. 

 

 

Chanyeol jumped in shock. When his wide and surprised eyes glanced up, he saw Kyungsoo. As he was about to speak, the vampire growled loudly and reached out to grab onto his arm. He pulled Chanyeol to his feet, angry eyes remaining focused on Baekhyun. 

His friend jumped up, teeth bared as he growled at Kyungsoo in return. He reached out and tugged Chanyeol back over to himself. 

“Kyungsoo what are you doing!?” 

“What are you doing? You’re hanging off of another vampire!” 

“ _This_  is Kyungsoo?” 

Chanyeol shook his arm out of Baekhyun’s hand and moved to stand between the both of them. “This is Baekhyun the friend I told you about, I can ‘hang off of him’ all I want,” he insisted. 

Kyungsoo grunted, eyes narrowed in what seemed to be anger. Though, he was considerably calmer than he had been seconds before. “Chanyeol, you’re mine. Okay?  **Mine**.” 

Chanyeol froze, looking down at the vampire. While he was confused, his body reacted pleasantly to his words- he felt a strange pull in his chest towards Kyungsoo. 

“Oh, I see,” Baekhyun finally spoke up, sounding awfully smug. He held his hands up in mock surrender. “I’m mated, he’s all yours,” he chuckled.  

Chanyeol looked and felt awfully betrayed. “No, I’m not yours! I’m not an object!” he complained. He stomped his foot childishly before he span on his heel, beginning to leave. 

Kyungsoo seemed annoyed by this. His hand shot out and grabbed the back of Chanyeol’s t-shit and quickly dragged him back. “No, sweetheart, you are mine,” he purred softly. The human’s brain seemed to short circuit at his words. Why did that make him feel so good? 

Before he could make any complaint, he was being pulled out of the club by a short and angry vampire. Once they were outside, Chanyeol gladly breathed in the fresh air. He turned to face Kyungsoo when he felt as though his brain was functioning again. 

“Why are you saying things like that?” he asked softly, feeling timid under the other’s heated gaze. He felt Kyungsoo’s hand reach out to take his own, lacing their fingers together. 

“You are mine, Chanyeol. Your blood... it sings to me, and that means we have a connection,” he said ever so gently, as though approaching a wounded animal. “Your friend is mated, you know what that means right?”  

Chanyeol paused and considered his words. When Baekhyun had first met Minseok and Jongdae he had explained their relationship as soul mates. Vampires had pre-determined mates.  

“But Baekhyun said that humans and vampires are rare being mates- there must be a mistake,” he mumbled and shook his head. As attracted as he was to Kyungsoo, Chanyeol had always been a person keen on making his own decisions. He didn’t like the thought that his choice to pick his lover had been taken away from him. 

Kyungsoo sighed. “It isn’t a mistake, we were made for one another! Don’t you feel it too?” he asked, sounding desperate. 

Chanyeol did feel it. God, he really did feel it. It scared him. Deep down he felt an innate belonging with the vampire. It was terrifying. He had known him for just over twenty four hours! 

“No, I don’t feel it,” he whispered, and it was clearly a lie. 

Kyungsoo growled. He hesitated for only a second before he reached out and pulled Chanyeol down by his t-shirt. Before the human could refuse, he smashed their lips together. 

The kiss was extraordinary. 

Kyungsoo licked across the seam of Chanyeol’s lips, who quickly granted him access. Chanyeol instantly gave in, letting the other dominate their deep kiss. The vampire’s tongue explored his mouth, leaving the taller moaning. 

When Kyungsoo finally pulled away, they were both panting softly. “Do you feel it now? Feel how good I can make you feel? Only I could ever do that to you, Chanyeol. You were meant to be mine.” 

Chanyeol whimpered a little and nodded. “You... You’re rather possessive, aren’t you?” he jested weakly, offering a hesitant smile. Kyungsoo laughed, reaching out to cup his cheeks. 

“The possessiveness grows with age,” he chuckled. 

Chanyeol paused for a brief moment. “How are old are you anyway?” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! sorry for the long wait!
> 
> for anyone who worries this is too fast paced, don't worry it won't be all sunshine and rainbows. there needs to be a lil bit of drama lol
> 
> comment and let me know what you think, I always respond ^_^.


	4. R.I.P imaginary boyfriend

Chanyeol's question echoed through his ears. How old was he? That question was really only awkward when asked by a human. If he were asked by a vampire, he would have no issues saying it truthfully.  
  
Kyungsoo sighed before he shook his head. "Twenty nine," he replied honestly.  
  
The human blushed a little as he looked at Kyungsoo. "Really? I mean it's not old or anything but-" he began to ramble. He only stopped when Kyungsoo raised his hand up.  
  
"How old are you, Chanyeol?" he asked gently.  
  
The human stumbled around his words bedore he shrugged. "I'm twenty."  
  
Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "God- you were acting as though you were underage," he laughed before he shook his head. "I really should have read your birthday on your forms. Though, it doesn't matter. We can still be together!" he assured with a grin.  
  
At his words, Chanyeol's whole expression dropped. "I already told you- we're not together!" he insisted, taking a few steps back.  
  
Thick eyebrows knitted together, walking towards Chanyeol to close the gap up again. "I told you- we're _mates_. You're mine, and I'm yours."  
  
They continued their steps- Chanyeol backwards and Kyungsoo forwards until the taller man was backed against the wall.  
  
Despite their height difference, Kyungsoo still managed to intimidate him. His narrowed eyes made him feel two feet tall. It was silly, of course. However, he was steadily realising Kyungsoo had a habbit of making him feel small.  
  
In Pinch he had enjoyed feeling small. In the dark, outside of a vampire owned club? He didn't enjoy feeling small. Not at all.  
  
"We aren't mates!" Chanyeol snapped. His large hands reached out to shove him out of the way. Kyungsoo didn't budge. When Chanyeol's hands felt the toned muscled beneath the shirt, he droppes his hands.  
  
_Focus, moron_ , he wined inwardly.  
  
Kyungsoo opened his mouth, ready to roar out how Chanyeol was wrong. However, one glance at the human's worried expression had him taking a few steps back.  
  
His hands balled at his sides. His knuckles turned white. Through his anger, he gritted his teeth- his sharp canines poking through his lips. "We are mates. We are," he repeated. "Your blood sings to me- and my venom sings to you!" he exclaimed.  
  
"That's not my fault!" Chanyeol cried out, sounding exasperated. "I just wanted to make money from my blood. Not- not a mate!" he hissed.  
  
It was true. Chanyeol wasn't too interested in a relationship right now- he was still worried about feeding himself through his university years. Love wasn't a priority.  
  
His mind began to run a mile a minute; desperately thinking of how to get Kyungsoo to back off. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "I have a boyfriend!"  
  
Kyungsoo's angry mannerisms suddenly halted. He blinked a few times before he began to seethe. Chanyeol was his- he couldn't even fathom seeing him with another man.  
  
"Is that so?" the vampire asked cooly, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah! We- we were on a break for a while but we made up today," he babbled- contining to tell Kyungsoo all about an imaginary boyfriend.  
  
As the conversation went on, Kyungsoo seemed to grow more and more furious.  
  
"And y'know I should probably go to his appartment now so we can have make up sex-" Chanyeol hummed.  
  
He realised how far he had gone when Kyungsoo let out a ferocious snarl. Did vampires even snarl?  
  
He gulped and pressed himself up against the wall. He squeezed his eyes shut. This is it, this is how he'd die- and it would be all because of his fat mouth!

"I'll fucking kill him, I will!" he yelled, pacing back and forth on the wet concrete. "You're mine Chanyeol- and I don't want to hurt you but I can't let him have you!" he hissed.  
  
Chanyeol's jaw dropped open in shock. He was going to kill his imaginary boyfriend _and_ not him? R.I.P imaginary boyfriend, he supposed.  
  
Kyungsoo reached out to grab his wrist. He squeezed it, but the grip wasn't strong enough to hurt. "What's his name?" he asked.  
  
Chanyeol sputtered before he shook his head. "You have to tell me- I won't be able to fucking think straight if I don't find out who this person is," he begged.  
  
"Sehun-!" he gasped out, before he covered up his mouth. Why would he say that? Oh god, oh fuck, why would he say that?! Sehun was the boy he sat next to in most of his university lectures- they'd become good friends in the past year.  
  
Why was he the first to come to mind? Chanyeol pouted to himself because gosh he was so stupid.  
  
Kyungsoo nodded as he stepped even closer to Chanyeol. He looked into his eyes as his fingers trailed across his neck. "You are mine, Park Chanyeol," he whispered. As he said those words, he pressed his fingers down in the bite marks.  
  
Chanyeol gasped, not being able to control the way his eyes fluttered shut. Kyungsoo smirked before he took a step back.  
  
"And trust me, next time you see me, it'll be us who has make up sex. I'll have you crying for my cock, beautiful," he murmured. Chanyeol felt his whole body blush and his blood rush. How was he so affected by those words?  
  
In the time he blinked, Kyungsoo had disappeared.  
  
He stayed outside for a few more minutes, taking deep breaths. He didn't know what to do with himself.  
  
After a while, he finally waddled back inside (hiding the prevalent bonner he sported). Sniffling, he began to search for Baekhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and you wanna keep up to date, come and follow me on twitter @AO3PrettyRascal
> 
> thank you for reading, I love you all <333


End file.
